Providing specific content to a requesting system, such as any system that requires inputs from an external source, over a network in a timely and secure manner requires knowledge of the interests of the requesting system, the security level of the information being sent over the network, and the security level of the network on which the requesting system resides. Conventional network communications are problematic because they can not provide specific metadata or content to a requesting system even if the requesting system is at the appropriate security level. Conventional network communications can only provide the entire data packets of information classified at the highest security level of any content contained within the entire data packets. Conventional network communications also can not individually classify the metadata or content within data packets at a specific security level to provide the requesting system with the specific content requested.